Invisibles
Invisibles are a type of monster in monster high. They are based off of the invisible man(As shown in some invisibles designs), but in monster high their are multiple invisibles. It's also unknown if there are female invisibles, as only males have been shown, fitting to what their based off of. The invisible man falls into classic horror movie monster's like Dracula and the wolf man, that are also in monster high, along with multiple werewolves, and vampires. Monster High In monster high there are four well known invisibles, one being Mr. Where the drama teacher at Monster High. Invisibles in the monster high franchise, have only been shown to be male so it's unknown if there are female invisibles or not. Invisi Billy was the next major invisible, his ability to turn invisible is more prominent then when ever Mr. Where shows off his invisibility, but still has been shown to do so too. Invisi Billy also once used is powers to help Rochelle Goyle for a dancing performance. He later starts to date Scarah Screams. In one issue of the monster high comic's they even switch bodies but then are swapped back by the end of the issue. Multiple other issue's of the comic's mention their relationship, and "13 Wishes" also confirms that their dating. As an invisible boy, Billy Phaidin has a resemblance to Invisi Billy, a character set to appear in the conventional Monster High continuities. However, the two are nothing alike in build, clothing, or manifestation of their invisibility, which makes it clear that they are not the same character. Description Invisibles vary in appearance Mr. Where looks like the invisible man in movies, while there are other's that have been shown to have pale blue skin, like Invisi Billy. They also look transparent like ghosts, but they are not a type of ghost. Again It's unknown if invisibles can be female. Some have also been shown to commonly wear sun glasses like the original invisible man. Abilities *'Invisibility': Invisibles and turn invisible, sometimes their clothes can remain visible but for the most part their clothes turn invisible too. Classic Monster The Invisible Man is a monster first appearing in the HG Wells novel of the same name and later as a classic movie monster. The Invisible Man was once an albino scientist named Jack Griffin who discovered a scientific serum capable of augmenting the human body to be unaffected by light, rendering the user invisible. Griffin used the serum on himself and became invisible but then used bandages and heavy clothing to disguise himself as visible as a means of covertly creating a perfected formula and cure. However the serum affected Griffin's brain and left him deteriorating into insanity, eventually going on a rampage after nosy neighbours broke into his appartment and disturbed his work. Known invisibles *Mr. Where *Billy Phaidin *Verizhe *Invisi Billy Gallery Invisi Billy™.png|Invisi Billy Copy Canine - get ready.jpg|Mr. Where Billy book.jpg|Billy Phaidin Fearbook - Verizhe.jpg|Verizhe External links *https://www.shmoop.com/invisible-man-wells/ *https://www.penguinrandomhouse.com/books/188554/the-invisible-man-by-h-g-wells/9780553213539/ Category:Monster history Category:Invisibles